


A Messenger of God on a Cell Phone

by Kyriadamorte



Series: The Epic Journey of Heaven's Most Adorable Angel and His Long-Suffering Brother [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying to fix a problem, Dean is complaining and Samandriel is feeling (unnecessarily) guilty.  Must be a day that ends in -y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Messenger of God on a Cell Phone

When Samandriel leaves the bathroom, Castiel is arguing with someone on his cell-phone.

“No, I cannot tell you over the phone. This is extremely sensitive information.”

Samandriel’s wings droop a bit at that. Castiel must be speaking of his … transgressions. Shame and guilt well up in equal measure. He shuffles to one of the beds and sits down, wishing he still had enough power to make himself invisible.

He wonders if Castiel will tell the person on the other line of his … outburst … earlier. He’d awoken from what he assumed was a nightmare (terrifying business…he wasn’t sure how humans ever went to sleep with the threat of one hanging over their heads the moment the slipped into unconsciousness) to find his brother pinned to the ceiling. After a moment, Samandriel had realized that he had been the one to put him there. The guilt and the terror had crashed into him and he’d found himself sobbing tears and snot onto his brother’s (vessel’s) shirt in a way that was most unbecoming of a Soldier of the Lord. Zachariah’s face comes, unbidden, into memory, his look of contempt and disgust directed at Samandriel (as it so often had been). Samandriel breathes in shakily and pushes the memory aside, not wanting the whole crying business to start all over again.

“Dean, you told me to go – I went!”

Ah, the Winchesters. Of course. Castiel is silent for a while as he listens to what Samandriel assumes is verbal abuse. His brows furrow and he clenches his jaw. At one point he rolls his eyes. How very human. The part of Samandriel’s brain that isn’t simultaneously panicking and wallowing in guilt wonders why Castiel is so emotionally attached to them if they constantly speak to him like that. He then remembers the time, long ago, when Gabriel had still been in charge of Samandriel’s garrison and how Gabriel had spoken too them all. How they’d adored him even as he insulted them and teased them. His eyes crinkle in fondness at the memory. Perhaps it is not _that_ hard to understand. 

“Dean, I could not contact you before now because Samandriel was asleep and I did not have the power to transport us both again should anyone detect our location …… Yes, for five days, Dean. He was tortured by the King of Hell, I believe that counts as a good reason.”

Samandriel had been out for five days? He was no expert on sleep, but he knew that was slightly longer than normal.

“Fine. Call me when you have reached your destination.”

He hangs up with a sigh of frustration and turns to Samandriel. “They are currently on the road, but when they arrive at their motel I will transport us there and you will tell them of all the information that was revealed to Crowley.”

Samandriel nods dejectedly.

Castiel is suddenly much closer, peering at Samandriel like he’s trying to dissect him. Samandriel wishes that Castiel would just ask; he’s been dissected enough already and he’s proven that he’s more than willing to talk.

“Forgive me brother, I should have asked,” Castiel says, his voice no longer that of his (ex) commander, but something much softer, “Do you feel well enough to travel?”

“I…yes. Of course,” answers Samandriel. He still feels terrible, his grace throbbing and burning like an exposed nerve, exhaustion weighing down his physical form like an anchor… but he doesn’t know if that is likely to fade any time soon and they have little enough time as it is.

Castiel touches his shoulder and Samandriel unconsciously leans into it, desperate for any sign of the forgiveness that Castiel seems to be offering.

“Everything will be fine, brother.” Castiel says. “Together with the Winchesters we will think ‘out side of the box’ and come up with a plan. Everything will be fine.”

Samandriel wishes he could have his brother’s faith in them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with this one, to be honest, but it's necessary for the plot (I know, that there is one at all is a bit surprising to me, too) so it had to be written.


End file.
